nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JcHriX
I'm Here To Help, So Please Ask Questions! Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JcHriX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Timmah911 (Talk) 03:42, July 29, 2010 Vandalism Your creation on the Nerf Stampede ESC-10 was nothing but vandalism. if you create a page, put content on it. If you recreate the page, put content. This accounted as vandalism. If you make one more edit that is vandalism, you will be banned. I am warning you. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 04:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) thank you! Glad you understand. I did not mean to come on hard. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 04:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I get it. You could have made it more clear, but ok! Thank you for clearing things up! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 05:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I see you are requesting adminship. You are making great edits, and It is great how you get guns first. But heres the thing, you should wait. You have been here for only 2 days, and have 24 edits. I will quote Troyl "adminship comes with time, keep up the good work." just keep up the edits, so we know you are dedicated. Thank you! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 05:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. yep srry still a noobLucario117 12:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting that image on the Hasbro page. I meant to put one, but I did not have one. Then I forget. Thanks! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 06:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting that image on the Hasbro page. I meant to put one, but I did not have one. Then I forget. Thanks! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 06:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yipee Geuss what? I got banned from the Call of Duty Wiki for 2 weeks. They said I was "Boosting Edits". Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 20:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yah, over there they are weird. They have like their own democracy. They vite in evrything, and like have their own police. It's weird, it's operated by admins. Yah, i just edited a lot yesterday and they accused me of it. They are all like 40 years old over there. I know one guy is 40. There is probably a lot more. It's very strange. Everyone over there has edits in the thousands. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 03:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) vote instead of vote :P Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 03:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Spam Uh oh, one of your last edits was concidered spam! There is a vote for deletion in my blog. Please have your say if you want to keep it! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 07:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Howdy! Haha you know, we have never really met :) I am Thomasz33, Youtube, and Nerf Addict :D You seem like a great editor, and everyone here at the wikia are glad you joined! Just keep up those edits, and in no time you will be a admin like The Captain (And soon to be me :D) Talk to you soon! Thomasz33 07:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) thets wait for the release Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 04:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yes, lots has changed. And that picture is EPIC! Waaaaaay better than mine. Good work. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 22:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin request. Dear JcHriX, I see that you have many edits, so I will make you an admin as soon as you get 150 good edits. Kind Regards, Timmah911 08:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Nearly there! Dear JcHriX, Only 31 more edits until you are in the draw to become an Admin! Kind Regards, Timmah911 08:04, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Dear JcHriX, Thanks for the warning. I have blocked that user. Kind Regards, Timmah911 02:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC)